Invincible
by christina12565
Summary: Peter knows something. Fate has put their world in her hands, but Bella wonders what so special about her. Non Cannon Pairing. Multiple Pairing w/ Bella. Rate M.
1. Prologue

**The characters belong to Stephanie Myer. Sigh. But the plot belongs to me. =). Bella is not going to have just one mate in this one….so if you are not into that sort of thing, I don't suggest reading any further. This is rated M for a reason. So please….if you are not over 18 years of age….click that little red x at the top right of the screen. =) This is more than likely going to be a bit of everyone's POV… It's going to pick up at the end of the first book, while Jasper and Alice are in Arizona with Bella… And on with the story….**

**Prologue- BPOV**

_(Invincible by Pat Benetar)_

_This bloody road remains a mystery,_

_The sudden darkness fills the air._

_What are we waiting for,_

_Wont anybody help us._

_What are we waiting for._

_We cant afford to be innocent,_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible._

_This shattered dream we cannot justify_

_We're gonna scream until we're satisfied._

_What are we running for_

_We've got the right to be angry_

_What are we running for_

_When there's no where we can run to anymore_

_We cant afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible._

_Wont anybody help us_

_What are we running for_

_When there's no where_

_No where we can run to anymore_

_We cant afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_We cant afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible._

I don't know how I got past her vision. And I felt terrible for deceiving Jasper, leaving him waiting next to the bathroom door as I made my escape from the entrance on the other end. But I had to do this. I had to save my mother. And if James wanted me, then who am I to stop him. So I did what I had to do. Climbing into the cab I made my way to the ballet studio on the other side of town to meet my fate. To meet the one that has been hunting…me.

Climbing out of the cab, after throwing a twenty over the seat, I fumbled with the bottle of pepper spray my father gave to me. I knew it wouldn't do anything to stop the evil that lingered inside the walls directly in front of me, but if I slowed him down a little, then so be it.

Walking slowly to the door I reached out placing my hand on the handle, preparing myself to open it. I had this sick feeling that I was being watched. Turning slowly I was met with two sets of stunning red eyes. But I felt no fear. What was with me? The beautiful blonde quickly moved her forefinger to her lips, the international sign for be quiet, so I did what she said. Pressing my lips tightly together. The male walked slowly to me, with his hands up, palms facing me. Signaling that he wasn't a threat. Holding my breath I watched as he made the six small steps so he was standing directly in front of me.

"Fear us not, little one. We are here to help." He leaned over, speaking quietly.

"Who are you?" I asked, gazing into his eyes.

"I am a friend. You need to come with us. Everything in our world, depends on your safety." He said, motioning to the car directly behind him that I didn't notice before.

"My family, will they be okay? They'll be looking for me." I asked.

"They will be. We took care of that prick in there, and your mother is safe. You need not worry about him anymore." He said, answering my next question.

He slowly reached his hand out and I placed my hand in his. I was safe with these…people. That I knew. Even if their eyes showed their choice of…diet. I had no fear. He began pulling me in the direction of the car.

"Come little one, they will be looking for you. We must prepare you for their arrival."

"Who's arrival?" I asked.

"Everyone." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I climbed quickly into the back of the car, as they both climbed into the front. He looked at her silently for a moment, with an emotion that I could only wish that I felt at the moment. Relief.

"Who are you?" I asked after a few minutes, just now realizing I knew nothing of the people I chose to run away with.

"We will not hurt you, little one. Never fear us." He said looking into the rearview mirror.

"I don't" I replied.

"I am Peter, and this is Charlotte. We're here to help."

"I'm Bella." I said.

"We know, and we've been waiting for you."

**Okay everyone. This was just an idea that popped into my head. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it…but I've got some awesome ideas. Let me know what you think. If you like it…hate it. Song is Invincible by Pat Benetar. Thought it fit with what I'm going with…**


	2. Chapter 1

**As always, I don't own them…Stephanie does. But I like playing with them.**

**Chapter 1- PPOV**

_Two weeks ago-_

"She's coming Charlotte." I said, pacing in front of the door.

"Are you sure?" She said, barely whispering.

"Positive. Two weeks. Seems as if our little one gets away from not only Jasper, but she escapes Alice too." I said trying to contain my amusement. I have been waiting for this day for over a hundred years. We knew that she would end up with them. She was destined too. But the situation at hand was still funny as hell.

"Should we get ready then?" She asks from the doorway.

"Yes. We're going to get her." I replied.

"I don't think they're going to like that much." She said moving towards me.

"I don't really care. They'll find out eventually that she's with us. Safe."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Positive. Think about who you're talking to Char." I said with amusement.

She stalks closer.

"Indeed." She says leaning up to kiss me softly on the underside of my jaw.

"We leave next week." I replied, hardly able to keep the rough tone from my voice.

"And where is it that we're going?" She whispers.

"Arizona. Seems as if Miss Bella has gotten herself into some trouble with a nomad." I said smirking.

"Ah, and the big bad Peter is going to take care of her huh?" She asks.

"I am. But I need to take care of you first, my love." I said, smacking her on her ass, as she let out a low growl.

"Mm, I'll meet you upstairs." She says, turning and walking away.

Today-

She's just as beautiful as I thought she'd be. Her mahogany hair lays halfway down her back, in smooth waves. Her eyes. That's what I noticed first. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate pools. And she held wisdom behind them. The kind that would lead us forward. She was small though. Only reaching a max height of five-five. Her skin was pale white. And if you didn't know any better, you would think that she already had that "undead" trait going for her. She was a natural beauty. But I would never underestimate her. I know what she is, and will be capable of.

"She's lovely." Char whispered next to me, to low for our angel to hear.

"That she is babe." I replied back.

We watched her walk out of the cab, after throwing a little money over the seat. Fumbling with something in her front pocket, she slowly walked to the front door. We walked slowly up behind her.

"I don't want to scare her Peter." Char said beside me.

"She wont fear us." I said squeezing her hand in reassurance.

She stopped when she got to the door. I knew she could sense us there, and my thoughts were correct as she slowly turned toward us. Char quickly put her finger to her lips, silently letting her know not to scream. She quickly sealed her lips shut.

I began walking towards her with my hands lifted, and palms out, so as not to scare her.

"Fear us not, little one. We are here to help." I whispered, leaning over to her ever so slightly.

"Who are you?" She replied, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"I am a friend. You need to come with us. Everything in our world, depends on your safety." I replied, pointing to the car behind me.

"My family, will they be okay? They'll be looking for me." She asked with a little anxiety in her tone.

"They will be. We took care of that prick in there, and your mother is safe. You need not worry about him anymore."

I slowly reached my hand forward, and it didn't surprise me when she placed her small delicate hand in mine. I turned slowly and began pulling her in the direction of the car.

"Come little one, they will be looking for you. We must prepare you for their arrival." I said.

"Who's arrival?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Everyone". I whispered quietly.

I helped her quickly into the back seat of the car, and opened the door for Char to climb in. Racing around I climbed into the front and turned the key, allowing the engine to roar to life. Looking over to Char, I felt, for the first time in over one hundred years, a since of relief. We have found her, she is safe.

"Who are you?" She asked after a few moments.

"We will not hurt you, little one. Never fear us." I said, gazing at her through the rearview mirror.

"I don't." She replied and I saw in her eyes that she was truly more curious than anything.

"I am Peter, and this is Charlotte. We're here to help." I said pointing to myself, and then to my beautiful wife.

"I'm Bella." She said, looking down to pick imaginary lint off the hem of her jacket.

"We know, and we've been waiting for you." I said with a slight smile in my voice.

Her head snaps up and studies me in the mirror.

"What do you mean, you've been waiting for me?" She says after a few seconds that felt like ages.

"Ah Bella, we know everything there is to know about you." Charlotte said, finally taking the opportunity to make herself known.

Her eyes glaze over briefly and I have a feeling she wants to ask something.

"Go ahead, little one. Ask what you want." I said chuckling.

She looked up again, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she finally decided to let words spill from her lips.

"How did you know? Where is he? Where's my mother? What's going to happen? Where are we going?" She rushed out.

"Slow down." I said laughing. "To answer your first question. I have a gift. Like Edward, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Emmett doesn't have a gift." She said almost immediately.

"Oh, but he does." I said.

"And what would that be then?" She said, her eyebrow raising again.

"He has the gift of strength. He may not be fast. Hell, he may not be all that bright at times…."

"He's very bright, and if you actually knew him, you would know that." She said cutting me off, and letting out a low growl, that I don't even think she knew she did.

"I'm sorry little one." I replied, trying to calm her down. "Okay well, Emmett has the gift of strength. There is no other in our world that has an even comparable measure of strength as he does." I finished, noticing the smile had appeared on her face.

"Okay, so what's your gift?" She asked.

"I know shit." I said

"Like Alice." She stated.

"No. Not like Alice. Alice is able to see into one's future. And that future will remain the same, so long as that person doesn't change their mind. I however. Just know shit. Whether a person changes their mind or not. Whatever I "see" will happen." I replied, using air quotes around see. "I knew you were going to be coming to this studio today, and I knew that bastard that was in there wouldn't leave you in peace. So, here I am. "

"Oh." Was her only response.

"To answer your next question. Char and I arrived a while ago, we took care of James, and he is currently a very hot pile of ash in the middle of the woods." I said answering her next question.

"And my mother?" She asked.

"She was not there. He knew she was your weakness. He knew he could coax you into coming here if he told you he had your mother. She is currently still in Florida with Phil. So please, worry yourself no more on that."

"Thank you." She said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Now. We are currently on our way to Utah. I have a ranch out there, where you will not be found." I said.

"Wait. What about Edward?" She asked quickly.

"We will call him and let him know when we arrive. Then I'm sure he will come to the ranch to be with you." I said quickly, trying to squash the panic that was radiating from the backseat.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. You've been waiting for me. You killed James. You're taking me to Utah. My mother's okay. Emmett does have a gift." She smiled at that little piece of information. " You know shit. And by the way she's really pretty." She said pointing to Char, causing us both to laugh. " And you'll call Edward soon to let him know I'm okay."

"Indeed we will, little one. And that pretty much sums it up so far." I replied winking at her through the mirror.

"Great." She said with fake enthusiasm. "One more thing though Peter." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can we stop to get something to eat? I'm fucking starving. I thought you knew shit." She said, her lip twitching into a smile. Charlotte burst out laughing, holding her sides, as she bent over.

"Ah, I think we're going to get along just fine there princess." I said as I pulled into the McDonalds parking lot.

After I ordered her a meal that smelled absolutely revolting, we continued on with out journey.

"Peter?" Bella replied from the backseat, while studying a fry that she was twirling in her hand.

"Yes princess?" I asked.

"You said you knew everything about me. How? Do you talk to the Cullens?"

"No sweetie. Like I said. I know shit."

"One more question?" She said, her eyes drooping heavily.

"Anything."

"Why does everything in your world, depend on me?"

"Fate, dear little one. It all deals with fate." I said as she closed her eyes, and her breathing became even. Succumbing to the sleep she so desperately needed.

Reaching into my pocket I grabbed my phone, preparing myself to make the call that I wish I could avoid. After two rings, he answers.

"Where is she fucker?"

"Ah I see you got the note I left in the studio. Although a hello would be nice, maybe even a thank you."

"Stop playing games Peter. Where the fuck is she?" He said sounding even more irritated.

"She's fine. Safe. You should know I would not, nor ever hurt her." I said.

"Peter?" He asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Thank you. For saving her. But you should have called. Let us know before you took off."

"I had to do this. You know as well as I, how important she is."

"I do. So when can we meet? Where are you taking her? Did she eat? Peter you must remember she is human and needs food on a regular basis."

"She already ate, and I must say that McDonalds is one of the most disgusting places I've ever been. I will let you know in a few days where we are, and you and the others can meet with us there." I said

"Peter?" He asked again. And I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Jasper?" I replied.

"Take care of her. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her in my life. And I'd hate to see what Emmett would do as well." He said, chuckling at his last comment.

"I will." I said, hitting the end button on the phone.

"How do we explain to her, Peter?" Charlotte said, looking into the back seat, worry evident on her beautiful face.

"Explain what, Char?"

"That not only is she destined to save our entire race. But that Edward is not her only mate." She asked.

To be honest. I had no fucking clue.

**Please let me know... =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters -wipes tear from eye- Stephanie does. But I do love playing with them. =) This next one is going to be Jasper. Because, who doesn't like getting into the mind of that man!**

**Chapter 2- JPOV**

I cant believe she got away from me. After standing at the entrance from the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes I finally realized there was a slim chance she would be walking back out the way she went in.

"Where's Bella?" Alice said sneaking up behind me.

She must have noticed the look on my face, and the fact that I didn't immediately give her an answer.

"Jasper." She whispered, and I saw the disappointment in her face. "Where would she have gone?" She said after a few seconds.

Replaying everything from the last couple hours, it finally hit me.

"The studio." I said, walking at a fast pace to the front entrance.

"What?" She said, coming up to walk next to me.

"Your vision. The studio. That's where she would have went, Alice."

"Shit." She said beside me as our strides became a little faster.

Making it to the car and climbing in, I turned the key and threw the car into gear, racing from the parking lot.

"Do you even know where it is?" She asked next to me. Her breathing ragged.

"Yes. I looked it up online this morning, just in case we needed to go take care of that sick fuck." I said speeding through the streets.

We pulled up to the studio in no time at all. Climbing out and leaving the door ajar, I ran at inhuman speed into the building that could possibly hold my worst fears. Slamming the door open I was met with the gaze of , not James and Bella, but of Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Where are they?" I rushed out.

"I don't know. But there was a letter here for you when we arrived." Carlisle said, handing me a small white envelope. Breaking the seal, I quickly opened it unfolded the paper that was inside. Reading quietly….

_Major,_

_ I realize that you are probably extremely distressed at the moment. And I'm even more certain that I may be losing a limb or two when I see you next. But please realize that she is safe. I got here in time, and I properly…disposed, of the trash that you have been hiding her from. I only have everyone's best interest at heart. Now. A question for you to ponder. How in the fuck did she manage to escape from you? I find it extremely funny that our dear God Of War has become, soft…in his old age. After all, she is still human, for now. Alright I'm sure that all eyes in the room at currently fixated on you at the moment so I will leave on that note. Remember, she is safe. I will call soon to let you know of everything that has happened since we kidnapped our little princess. P.S- Man the fuck up. Because this shit…better…and I repeat….better not happen again._

_ Captain Peter Whitlock_

"Jasper?" I hear in the distance. Snapping my head up, and following the sound of the voice, I was looking straight into the eyes of Emmett.

"What's going on? Where is she?" He said, pointing to the letter, I had crumpled in my hand.

"She's with Peter." I said, barely holding onto the growl that was threatening to escape my lips.

"What the fuck man. What do you mean, she's with Peter?" He said, his hands clenching to fists at his sides.

"Just what I said. She's with Peter. Apparently his all knowing self, got here before everyone. He took care of James though, so he is no longer a threat."

"Bella?" He said, barely a whisper. I could hear the pain in his voice, and feel the fear radiating from him.

"She's okay. They have her. He said in the letter that he would call later to let everyone know what's going on." I replied, turning and walking back to the entrance.

"Thank you fucking Peter." I heard Edward say from somewhere behind me.

"Don't thank him yet, Edward." I said turning back around to face him.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle replied.

_Flashback-_

_"There will come a day, where everything we know of, where everyone we know of, will rest in the hands of her."_

_"When?" I asked._

_"I do not know."_

_"How will I know she's the one?" I asked._

_"She will be of pure heart. She will accept our world, even in her human form."_

_"Human? You mean she will be human?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_"She will. You must protect her, at all costs. There will be some who wish to harm her. To end her existence. Peter will save her at one time. Save her from a man that wishes to bring great harm to her. He will protect her, but that will not be the end. Tell the other's when you meet them as well. They must know of her."_

_"What others?"_

_"She is looking for you now to lead you to them." He said, pointing towards a small café at the end of the block._

_"Who is she?" The questions still pouring from my lips._

_"She is part of your destiny. A seer, who knows of you. She has seen you."_

_"A name." I simply stated._

_"Alice." Was the only reply as the figure vanished around a corner, disappearing from my sight._

_Walking slowly into the café I could sense another like me. Turning to the bar, I saw a small woman, no taller than five-three sitting there, waving me over. And so slowly I moved, my senses on full alert._

_"I've been waiting for you. A very long time." She said, turning her attention back towards the bar._

_"So I've heard." I replied, causing her lip to twitch upwards into a small smile._

_"We must leave soon. We need to find them." She said, playing with a straw in a glass that's liquid was untouched._

_"Who?" I said._

_"The Cullens."_

_End Flashback-_

"We need to get ready. Things are going to go downhill very fast, and we need to protect Bella." I said, watching everyone nod their heads in agreement.

We all decided to meet in the hotel room, that a few hours earlier held the scent of the woman that everyone in this room would give their immortal life for.

Unnecessarily, sitting down in one of the chairs provided and kicking my feet up onto the table in front of me, everyone fell into small conversation. Carlisle called Esme to let her know that everyone was safe and that James had met his demise, at the hands of Peter. Rose was relieved. She knew how important Bella was to everyone, and even though she appeared to hate her, I knew different. Underneath that mean exterior was a woman that held more love for Bella, than Carlisle and even Esme. She just didn't understand her choices, and she felt that if she could prevent Bella from entering deeper into our world, that the inevitable wouldn't happen.

I was pulled from my mind rambling by my phone vibrating in my pocket. The call I had been waiting for.

"Where is she fucker?" I said snapping the phone open. Not waiting for a reply.

"Ah I see you got the note I left in the studio. Although a hello would be nice, maybe even a thank you." He said with a small chuckle. I was not in the mood for his fucking games.

"Stop playing games Peter. Where the fuck is she?" I said becoming more and more pissed.

"She's fine. Safe. You should know I would not, nor ever hurt her." He said, finally sounding more serious.

It was quiet for a moment and I heard the stead rhythm of her heart beating somewhere in the vicinity of Peter. Her breathing even, calming my frayed nerves.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Thank you. For saving her. But you should have called. Let us know before you took off."

"I had to do this. You know as well as I, how important she is." He sounded worried. A new emotion that I very seldom had the experience of dealing with from Peter.

"I do. So when can we meet? Where are you taking her? Did she eat? Peter you must remember she is human and needs food on a regular basis." The questions falling from my lips in a speed humans wouldn't understand nor hear.

"She already ate, and I must say that McDonalds is one of the most disgusting places I've ever been. I will let you know in a few days where we are, and you and the others can meet with us there." I chuckled at the reply about McDonalds, finding it highly amusing that he had to endure it. But if he thought McDonalds was bad, he was in for a treat when she asked to go to Taco Bell.

"Peter?"

"Jasper?" He replied.

"Take care of her. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her in my life. And I'd hate to see what Emmett would do as well." I said glancing up at Emmett who stood still, listening to the conversation between us.

"I will." He replied and the line went dead.

"She's okay Emmett." I said, looking at the phone laying in my hands.

"I heard." He said. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I need to be near her Jasper. I need to see for myself."

"She'll be okay Emmett. I trust Peter with my life." I said finally looking up.

"So McDonalds." He said, changing the subject.

"Yea. Should we feel bad for him?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Not in the least. Just wait until she asks for Taco Bell." He said laughing, mirroring my thoughts from earlier.

**Had to end it with a little humor. I cant let it get to deep….yet. Soooooooo let me know what you think. Who was that Jasper was talking to in his flashback? Hmm =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm spoiling ya'll with all the updates :p, but I can't stop myself from writing right now. I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine…and I sincerely hope you all are enjoying it. I need to let everyone know that things are going to start off a bit slow, because I want a chance to get all the characters where they need to be. On a quick note…I got a review on an another story I wrote, simply saying that I needed to research Stephanie Myers characters because I changed the way they were in my story. I did read all of the books, and I know the characters from her perspective. BUT, this is a story that I'm creating, so the characters are not going to act the same as Stephanie portrayed them. Okay, I've rambled enough…. On with chapter 3 =)**

**Chapter 3-Rosalie's POV**

_(Frozen-Madonna)_

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open_

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key_

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_And you should know I suffer the same_

_If I lose you_

_My heart will be broken_

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside you die_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key_

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key _

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key_

_If I could melt your heart_

I found the CD sitting on my bed when I got home from shopping with Esme earlier. Listening to the song a few times I began to realize, exactly what it was I was doing to everyone around me. Yes, I'm hurt by the decisions being made. Yes, my past still haunts me to this day. But that's what it is. My past. And even though the pain will always remain, it's time I realized that me carrying that pain along for so long, has hurt the people around me in ways I can only imagine.

I loved my family. Especially Emmett. Finding him in the woods that day, bleeding profusely from the bear that attacked him, was the best thing that ever happened to me. My mate. In essence that's what he is. My mate. He always stood beside me. Even when there were choices I made that ended badly.

Bella. The one I needed to let in. I knew what she meant for our existence. We were told early on. But I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that she was giving up the life that I so desperately wanted. Stop Rosalie, I told myself, pressing play on the CD player once again.

Now there's no point in placing the blame

And you should know I'd suffer the same

If I lose you

My heart will be broken.

Love is a bird, she needs to fly

Let all the hurt inside of you die

You're frozen

When your heat's not open

Picking up the letter that was left on top of the CD I broke the seal and read…

Rosalie,

I know we have not spoken much. And I know you don't care for me at all. But I love you. Just as I love everyone in the family I have found here. I just wish you'd accept me. I have no intentions on leaving. I plan on going through whatever I need to go through to remain a part of this family. I just wish you'd forgive me for whatever it is that I have done to you, for you to hate me so. Remember, you are and will always be in my heart, even if I am not in yours.

Bella.

The letter slipped through my fingers, falling gracefully to the floor as I sat on the edge of the bed. I had hurt her. Regardless of whether or not I was doing what I did to protect her, I still hurt her.

"She loves you Rose." I heard from the doorway of the room.

"I know." I whispered.

"Maybe it's not to late, to show her that you love her as well." Esme said coming in to sit beside me.

"I need to help her Esme. She's probably so confused." I said playing with my hands.

"I'm sure she is." She replied, grabbing my hand and holding it in hers.

"How?" I asked, choking on a sob, with tears I wish I could shed.

Just then the phone rang and we both whispered out the same thing.

"Alice."

Standing and reaching into my pocket, I flipped open the phone quickly and brought it to my ear.

"It's about time Rose." She said chuckling.

"I know. How can I help Alice?" I asked

"Meet me at the airport in three hours." She said, raising my spirit a bit.

"Where are we going?"

"To Bella." She said. And then the line went dead.

I quickly closed the phone and stood, racing around the room at the speed that was natural for me. Putting together a bag for the impending trip.

"Esme?" I asked.

"I'll tell them. I'm assuming Alice kept this from Edward, or he'd be on the phone with us right now. Worry yourself no more dear. Everything will work out."

I walked up to her quickly and gave her a brief hug. Grabbing the bag, I raced down the stairs and climbed into my convertible. Racing down the driveway and towards the interstate. Seattle. I had to make it to Seattle in three hours. Police be damned, I wasn't stopping. My sister needed me.

Making it to the airport I walked calmly inside. Sensing Alice almost immediately. She met me close to the ticket counter and we embraced each other shortly before she pulled away.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked.

"Utah. Peter has a ranch out there. The guys don't know, they aren't ready to see her yet." She said pulling me toward the counter.

"Two tickets to Salt Lake City International please." She said finally reaching the clerk in front of us.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that flight is booked. We have availability on the flight leaving tomorrow at nine AM." He said, trying to make the sale.

"Rose I need you to use your gift." Alice whispered in a tone, that no one else was able to hear.

"Are you sure?" I said back.

"Positive."

Turning my attention to the clerk, I began to work…my gift.

"Sir?" I said, gazing into his eyes.

He looked… dazzled.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked

"Sir, I really need to get on that flight." I said, leaning over the counter a little, grabbing his pen and chewing on the tip, a classic human trait that I picked up at school.

"I…I don't know ma'am." He said, stuttering.

"More." Alice croaked out, obviously amused by the show.

"Danny?" I said, reading his name tag, and adding a seductive tone to his name.

"Y..Ye…Yes?" He asked. Good its working.

"I need two tickets. First class, to Salt Lake City International." I said winking.

"Just a moment ma'am and I'll draw those up for you." He replied, winking back.

"Thank you sweetie." I said blowing him a kiss.

When he finished with whatever the hell it is they do behind the counter, he handed me the tickets, as I handed him my credit card. Swiping it quickly and handing it back to me, we heard our flight information announced on the loud speaker.

"Flight 736 to Salt Lake City International now boarding at gate 3. Flight 736 to Salt Lake City International now boarding at gate 3."

We reached out, grasping hold of each others hands, and made our way to the gate.

"How did you keep it from Jasper and Edward?" I said, genuinely curious.

"Ah, that was easy. I left Jasper a…parting gift." She said sticking out her tongue. "And I just thought about it when Edward was around." She said, and we both giggled.

"Nice."

"Yea, but they should be figuring out that I really didn't go shopping in about two hours. We should feel bad for Esme." She said.

"Aw, I didn't even think of that." I said.

"No worries, she'll be fine. They're going to ask a ton of questions, but she doesn't even know where we are going." She said smiling up at me.

"We're doing the right thing Alice, right?" I asked.

"We are."

We boarded the plane and took our seats in first class. Laying my head back and closing my eyes, I began thinking of the past Bella and I shared with each other. I can only hope there's still a chance to rectify the hurt I caused.

"There is." Alice said beside me.

"How do you know?" I asked, immediately forgetting who I was talking to.

"Because she's melting your heart." She said, closing her eyes, mimicking what I was doing before.

"She is." I said closing my eyes once more, as the plane lifted and we were on our way.

**Whew…Okay, now we got into Rose's head a bit…=)…Wonder who's next?….and I probably just confused the hell out of all of you….yay! Let me know what you think… BTW- the song is Frozen By Madonna...**


End file.
